The Mark of Athena
by JujyBear
Summary: "Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you to my other family." Don't you want to know what happens next? Click here!
1. Percy

**Hey everyone! This is the rewrite of my first chapter since I kinda didn't think it's that good. The original first chapter is still around, but in another story called: **The Original Chapter One: Mark of Athena** in case you like it better or some other reason... Well, I hope you give a good review! Add this story to your favorites! Love you all! More chapters to come!**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Percy**

"Come on," he said "Let me introduce you to my _other_ family."

Hazel, Frank, and Percy walked slowly to the forum where the whole camp was gethering, along with veterans and families. Apparently, this was a can't miss event. The warship descend slowly to the ground. Percy had the jitters. He didn't know what to expect. Would they be happy to see him? Or would they mistake him as an enemy? He put that thought aside. Of course they'd remember him! They were his friends.

The ship was stunning. It was Greek style. The masthead was a bronze dragon head that looked familiar. The boat was made from polished wood that shimmered in the sunlight. The warship was full of weapons and was landing inside the Pomerian Line. Terminus would probably have a heart attack. They'd be in **big** trouble.

The campers had nervous looks on their faces. They didn't know what to expect. Would the Greeks cooperate? Would long time enemies with bad history together learn to make friends? It was a long shot, but they had to try. The fate of the world depended on them. They couldn't just let Gaea win. They were better than that. He hoped Hera was right, but he still wanted to smack her in her godly face for wasting eight months of his life sleeping. Even though they were mostly during school, it was still his life. His short demigod life. He may not even make it back after their quest from what he has heard. Apparently, pain and misery were in his future. Great. He loved pain and misery. He needed to stop this thinking. It was bad for him. His future was unpredictable. That was only if he made it to the quest. He needed to worry about now. He needed to survive today first.

The warship landed on top of a marble fountain with a,_ Clunk! _Percy's inside radars were tingling. Annabeth was on this ship. He couldn't wait to see her again. Eight months of waiting finally coming to an end. The first demigod to step off of the warship was one that I haven't met yet. Sure, I've seen them in my dreams, but I've never met them. They must have arrived during the eight months Percy has been missing.

The half-blood looked about fifteen or sixteen. He was a little shorter than Percy with a crazy smile. He had dark curly hair. It felt like it just got ten degrees hotter. Percy's have seen him somewhere before other than his dreams. But where...

"Hey everybody!" The guy said. "Let's get this party started!"

"Leo, you idiot!" Abother girl walked out of the ship. She had choppy brown hair, a dazzling smiile, and eyes that could've been brown or green. She was beautiful. "Hey. I'm Piper."

"They seem nice," Reyna said.

"They're just trying to make a good impression. Then, they'll decieve us," Octavian said.

"Shut up, Octavian," Percy said. "What do you know? Where's your experience, Octavian?"

Octavian was speechless, for once. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"So... uh..." Piper said.

"'Sup, Romans! We come in peace and stuff," Leo said.

"Hey. I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you," Percy said. He put a hand out for Leo to shake.

Leo shook his hand. "_The_ Percy Jackson? I've heard a lot about you, dude," Leo said.

"Cool," Percy said. Then, a girl with curly blond hair in a pony tail and grey eyes that were almost impossible to look at. My heart wanted to jump out of my body. He couldn't help, but smile. "Annabeth!"

She ran over and squeezed the life out of Percy. She almost cracked his rib cage. But he didn't care. He wished that the moment would never end. But of course it did. Percy pulled away when he relized that everyone was staring at them.

"Percy! I've been so worried about you! I'm so glad you're all right!" Annabeth said.

"I missed you too, Annabeth," Percy said. "So... these are my new friends, Hazel and Frank."

"Hey," Hazel said.

"Hi," Frank said.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys," Annabeth said as she shook their hands. "This is Piper. And this is Leo. They arrived after you disappeared. They're cool."

"Well, since we're going to be going on a long quest together, we might as well get to know each other!" Percy said.

"Yay! Everyones happy! Annabeth is here! Yay!" Tyson said.

"Oh, hey Tyson! I didn't see you there!" Annabeth said.

"ROOF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked.

"Good girl!" Percy said.

"Percy... didn't you say that Jason was on that warship? I don't know about you, but I don't see Jason. Where is he? Is he alright?" Reyna asked.

"I think he is still on the ship..." Piper said.

As if on cue, a guy with blond hair and stormy blue eyes stepped out of the warship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like the rewrite! Write me a review! Add this story or me to your favorite storyauthor list!**


	2. Hazel

**II**

**Hazel**

It was Jason! He had been gone so long, Hazel started to forget what he looked like. Now, she was so happy, not even Octavian could ruin it for her. He looked so different. He grew a few inches taller. His hair was longer. He was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. His arm showed an S.P.Q.R with an eagle and twelve straight lines like always. Only now... he was wearing a leather necklace like Percy had. It was hard to see from there, but she could just make it out. There was one clay bead with a picture of a warship like the one right in front of her. He looked older than before, of course. None of that really mattered to Hazel. She was just glad that her friend was alive.

Hazel was still in shock from Sa... Leo. She needed to talk with him soon. Her life was just way too confusing. Why couldn't it just be simple? She knew better. Nothing is that simple when you're a half-blood. Or for a person that just came back from the dead. She wished that she were never a demigod. That she was normal with a caring mother and father, but no. And even if she were normal, she would have never met Frank. Or Percy. But mostly Frank. She would still be dead now. There were some benefits form being a half-blood, but more bad than good. She wished that she could just forget all of this like Percy or Jason had before. No such luck. This was real. And Jason was back.

"Jason!" Camp Jupiter screamed. Peoples faces showed huge smiles. They were so loud, but she could still hear some pretty nasty curses from Octavian.

He walked over to all of us. "Yeah. I missed you guys too. Nice being back home." He put on a big smile. "What did I miss?" Everyone was trying to talk at the same time so you couldn't understand anyone.

"Romans! Silence!" Reyna and Percy said together.

"Hey, Jason. I have heard a lot about you," Percy said.

"And you must be the famous Percy Jackson."

"Well..." Percy said.

"Don't try to be modest. Your the biggest deal at Camp Half-Blood. They have been searching for you forever," Jason said.

Percy was tongue-tied he didn't know what to say. The Reyna spoke up, "It's been eight months, Jason. We have been searching for you. We almost gave up hope. At least until Percy came along."

"Nice to know that you guys care," he said.

"Jason," Hazel said.

"Hazel! Long time, no see! Too long," Jason said. "I missed everyone so much. You have no idea what it's like to lose your memory. Well, except Percy. And uh... can we dismiss the Romans?"

"Romans! Back to your duty! There will be an emergency Senate meeting in a half an hour!" Percy told camp.

The Senators and Praetors dressed in very uncomfortable-looking roman togas. Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel followed the Senators towards New Rome. They walked in a single-file line behind Percy and Reyna. They finally reached the Pomerian Line where the fixed statue of Terminus stood waiting for them. Well, stoo isn't the right word since he didn't have any legs... or arms.

"Be ready with your IDs, please," Terminus said.

Percy, Reyna, and all of the other Senators held out their forearms along with Hazel, Frank, and Jason. Leo, Piper, and Annabeth looked confused.

"Ah, yes. Reyna, daughter of Bellona. You may go," Terminus said. "And Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. Anytime you wanna wrestle a giant, I'm in! You may go." Terminus went on with all of the Senators. Then, he reached Frank. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars. You may head on in! Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. You may go as well." Frank and Hazel waited for Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth. "My, my. Who do we have here? Is that Jason Grace? It's been a while! Glad you could join us, son of Jupiter! Go right on in! Now, who are you three? Never seen you in my entire life and that is a very long time."

"I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

"Athena? Oh, Juno is risking a lot. If only she knew that it would never work,"

"Ok...? I'm going to go in now," Annabeth said.

"Not so fast, graecus. No weapons beyond the Pomerian Line. You may give it to my assisstant, Julia. Julia? Where are you?" Terminus said, while looking behind himself. "There you are, cutie!" A little girl with red hair in pig-tails scrambled out from behind the statue holding a tray. "Put your weapon on the tray, daughter of Athena."

"You got it, Mr. Terminus!" Annabeth said.

"As for the rest of you, you may go in as well," Terminus told Leo and Piper.

They all ran to catch up with the Senators. The finally made it to the building. They sat down just in time.

Percy began, "Romans. We have a lot to discuss. Almost every one of us has a very important question to ask. I have a question, too, but the person to answer it is not here. Let's start with... Annabeth."

"Yeah. I have a feeling that I have seen Reyna before. I never forget a face. She seems familiar," Annabeth said.

"Let me answer that in a question," Percy said. "You remember the Sea of Monsters..."

"Yeah. Of course I do!" Annabeth said.

"Do you remember the name of the girl's name that we first met when we got off of our lifeboat..."

"Her name was Hylla. I'm positive. I'm known for my memory," she said.

"That's my older sister. You destroyed my home," Reyna spoke up.

"Sorry. We were going to die, Percy was a guinea pig, and I din't know which guinea pig was Percy so I gave special vitamins to all of them. There were some pretty bad pirates, those sons of Ares," Annabeth said.

"On to the next question. How about... Jason?" Percy said.

"My question is... if they said you arrived a week ago, shouldn't you have been at the wolf house when we were there? I mean me, Piper, Leo, Thalia, the Hunters of Artemis, Juno, Porphyrion... shouldn't you have been there?"Jason asked.

"I was in a sleep for the past seven months, then I made it to Lupa, but hold on, how do you know Thalia?" Percy said.

"Percy, you're never going to believe this, but... Thalia is Jason's sister," Annabeth said.

"I can believe it. Son and daughter of the same god," Percy said.

"No, Percy. Same father, yes, but different aspects. And... same mother as well. They are really brother and sister," Annabeth said.

The look on Percy's face was priceless. Hazel almost laughed, but she stopped herself. He looked extremely shocked, but then he recovered and tried to change the subject, "Ok... next question. We have so much to talk about and so little time. Piper... you can ask now."

"My question is... what was Hera trying to do with the Greeks and Romans?" Piper said.

"Hera was trying to get them to work together. To make a team of the strongest and bravest heroes," Percy said. "Now, Leo. what si your question?"

Hazel was trying to ignore Leo, but he just kept popping up everywhere. He looking the same as Sammy, but Sammy was already dead was already too much to handle. Being a son of a god? That was way too far. She couldn't handle her emotions. She couldn't wait for Percy to let her tell her story. She had done enough waiting. 70 years of waiting in the Underworld. She would not wait another second.

"Yeah my question is..." Leo started.

"Stop!" Hazel stood up.

"Hazel," Frank said as calm as possible and tried to pull her back into her seat, but she wouldn't budge.

"I am not waiting for my turn! I've done enough waiting. I want to know exactly who you are, Leo Valdez! And why you look exactly like Sammy Vadez and the same last name. Who are you?"


	3. Leo

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Let me answer some of them:**

**Well actually, sorry, there was just one that really bothered me because it wasn't true. I just don't want anybody to think that I'm making stuff up. It is for: **Goddess Athena in Disguise. **You're still awesome enough to write a review and stuff, but just to clear something out: Hazel knows Jason. Jason remembers Hazel. It was Frank that didn't know Jason because he didn't arrive at Camp Jupiter until after Jason went missing. I just finished reading **_**The Son of Neptune**_** for the billionth time. I know. Sorry to argue with you. I still love you cuz you read my stories! I love all my readers!**

**Write reviews or questions and I'll answer them. I see myself as an expert in anything Percy Jackson! Seriously. I know **_**everything**_**!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Love all of my loyal readers!**

**III**

**Leo**

Leo winced at that name. He felt he should know it, but he didn't. He knew he never had known that name, not like he had amnesia like Jason did. He just felt that he should know it. He just couldn't pinpoint how or why it seemed so familiar. This annoyed him. It really annoyed him. He wondered what it was like for Jason or Percy to not remember anything. They probably couldn't stand it. He couldn't just thinking you know something, but not knowing it at all. Like now. This was giving him a headache. He couldn't concentrate. So many eyes were staring at him, but he couldn't seem to answer. He finally started to talk,

"I uh... don't know." Hazel's looked like she was almost going to cry. Leo didn't want her to cry. He couldn't stand people crying. That's why he always tries to make people laugh. He hates seeing people cry. "Look. Don't cry. I feel like I should know that name, but I don't. It's weird."

"My whole life is weird. I only wish that I never died," she said.

"Hazel. Why are you crying?" Frank asked. It seemed like he was trying to help her.

"Everyone is sad because they lost one person. Like you lost your mom. Ever think of how it would feel if everyone you knew died? Even yourself. It's horrible," she said.

"Hazel, I would like to help you. I would, but there is nothing we can do," Percy said.

"I'm sorry for making a scene, but I can't keep holding it in," Hazel said.

"I know how you feel, Hazel. I have no family anymore. But I still have you," Frank said.

"I know. Can we change the subject know, please?" Hazel said.

"Sure. We need to discuss the quest," Percy said.

"Yes. Octavian." Reyna said.

Octavian nodded. He sliced up his teddy bear. "Pain, misery, and hard descision are ahead of you, if you agree to the quest."

"Let's have a vote. Who says we should have the quest?" Percy said as everyone's hands shot into the air. "It is decided then. We shall travel to Rome."

"Hold on, Percy. I thought we were going to Greece. Why Rome?" Annabeth asked.

"I... uh... a prophecy," Percy said.

"What prophecy?" Octavian asked.

"I... had a dream," Percy lied.

"Hmmph," Octavian grumbled.

"What prophecies did the dream mention?" Leo asked.

"The first one was one that already happened... _A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds_."

"We know that one, Percy. What are the others?" Annabeth said.

"Wait. You know that?" Jason said.

"Long story," Annabeth and Percy said together.

"The second was... _Up north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown. Falling from the ice, the son of Neptune shall drown-_. It was incomplete."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Annabeth said. "Why Rome?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth sadly, "_Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The mark of Athena burns through Rome_."

"Oh," Annabeth said nervously. "That explains it."

"Sorry. I don't make the prophecies. Now, with that case settled, I say that this meeting is dismissed," Percy announced.

In no time, it was evening. Leo was told to wear full battle armour. He walked to where everyone was heading. There were five lines assmbled. Reyna and Percy stood off to one side. Jason, Hazel, and Frank went into the fifth line. He, Annabeth, and Piper just stood in the middle looking confused.

"Romans. As you know, these are our visitors. They need to be assigned cohorts. First of all, let's do Piper. Any volunteers for this daughter of Aphrodite?" Reyna asked.

"That's a daughter of Venus? Are you sure?" someone called.

"I am a daughter of Aphrodite. I wish I wasn't, but I am. I don't want to be like other Aphrodite girls," Piper said.

"Hmm," Reyna said.

"I'll take her for the fifth.," Jason said.

"Then it is settled. Piper McLean will stay at the fifth cohort. Temporarily," Reyna announced.

"Next is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. I take her in for the fifth," Percy said.

"Cool," Annabeth said. "So you don't have cabins depending on your godly parent like at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Percy asked that same question when he arrived. But no. We try to make them equal. They wouldn't be if it was by parent. Jason, Percy and I would be alone," Hazel said.

"Moving on... I'm guessing the fifth will take Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus as well," Reyna guessed.

"We will take him in, he's my best friend," Jason said.

"Best friend?" Reyna asked.

"At first, it was made up from the Mist, but it still kinda is," Leo said. He walked over to the fifth line. Frank looked uneasy about Leo being in the fifth. Leo didn't really care though.

"And tonight, Romans, we will be playing a new game that we play at Camp Half-Blood," Percy said.

"What game?" Frank asked excitedly.

"That's a surprise. You'll find out after dinner," Percy saw smiles on Annabeth's, Jason's, Piper's, and Leo's face. They all knew what was coming so they had an advantage. Leo couldn't wait. He loved this game. "Speaking of dinner, let's eat!" Percy said.

The cohorts marhed to the dining pavilion. Leo was starved. He couldn't wait for dinner.


	4. Piper

**Sorry about my... delay. I had personal matters, school, and so on. I am sorry to all of you for the delay on this story! I am **

**trying very hard now! You just wait! Stories will be coming out much faster now! Thanks for your patience!**

**Thanks for all the great comments on the previous chapters of my story! **

**I know that you've all been anxious for the next chapter of The Mark of Athena, so here it is!**

**Remember, every person that reads this story, please write a review! It makes the author happy! :-)**

**You guys are all such great fans! You guys deserve a wonderful fourth chapter from your favorite author! (Hint, hint)**

**So, here is your terrific story that I put a lot of hard work into! Enjoy it my favorite little readers! You guys rock!**

**And, add me to your favorite author/story list!**

**But, most of all, write a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Piper**

Dinner was absolutely amazing. Not only the food, but there were so many people to talk to, and Piper didn't have to sit at the same table every day. In fact, she could even move her seat _during_ dinner! There were so many stories shared. It was interesting how much adventure Percy, Frank, and Hazel had together, but I'm sure they'd say the same for Piper, Jason, and Leo. Piper was glad for Jason that he could be with his old friends too, even if she was a little bit jealous. She was actually wasn't really stunned that his and Percy's table was the one of the most crowded. That's the table that she was sitting at, Jason's and Percy's.

It was a little uncomforting for he to see how many people wanted to sit with him, and how many girls were giving him the googley-eyes. Then, she actually focused on the conversation that they were having. "...he was amazing! You should have seen him! He turned into some awesome bald eagle and started attacking Alcyoneus until the big old giant was unconcious!" Percy exclaimed.

"Nah. It was nothing compared to you! You held off a whole army with your cool hurricane thingy!" Frank blushed.

"Yeah. Until I fell off the iceberg," Percy muttered.

"Wait, what happened?" Annabeth asked intentively.

"Nothing, Annabeth. Don't worry," Percy said with a smile.

"So what did you guys do on your quest?" Hazel asked.

"It's a long story," Jason said.

"We have time. We're not going anywhere," Percy said.

"Let me tell you what happened after the night you disappeared, when Jason, Piper, or Leo weren't here yet," Annabeth decided. She explained to Percy all the things that he missed and then Jason went on with their story with Leo and her tuning in whenever he forgot something.

"...And then I..." Jason was interrupted in the middle of his story. They could all hear a loud... bleating noise? Yes, it was a goat's bleat. The whole dining pavillion went silent. Piper followed the eyes of everyone. They were staring at a satyr at the entrance of camp. Piper was confused. They had satyrs in Roman mythology? No. They were called fauns... right?

"It's just a faun. Let's get back to dinner," someone from another table shouted.

"I bet it's just Don. He's the only faun that enters the camp," Hazel suggested.

Percy and Annabeth protested. They both stood up at the same time. They ran straight to the satyr.

Someone from the other table asked, "Where are you going?" Percy and Annabeth didn't stop. The satyr waiting there was jumping excitedly. At least Piper knew for sure the satyr wasn't Gleeson. That'd be near impossible.

Then, the satyr ran at Percy and Annabeth. "Perrrrcy!" the satyr bleated. He ran into them and hug-tackled them down to the ground. Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank ran over to Percy and Annabeth to see what was going on. Soon, everyone was surrounding them.

"Who's your friend?" one person said. "No fauns allowed inside camp," another said. The satyr looked hurt by that. "We don't have any money," another said.

"Guys, relax," Annabeth said calmly.

"What do you mean? That faun is definitely not Don," Hazel said. Some campers laughed at her little poem.

"So who is the faun, Percy?" Reyna asked.

"I have a name," the faun grumbled.

"This is my best friend..." Percy started.

"Best friend? Really? Fauns are just like beggars. That means that you have a hobo as your best friend," Octavian smirked, suddenly interested.

"Watch your words. Let him introduce himself correctly," Annabeth decided.

"Uh... Hello. I'm Grover. As you can obviously see I'm a satyr," Grover started.

"Get to the point! We need to finish our meals!" someone shouted.

"Ok, listen. This is my best friend, Grover. From when I first found out that I was a half-blood son of Poseidon. Now, he is part of the Council of the Cloven Elders. He better not get any disrespect around here," Percy stated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I beg for forgiveness!" Octavian pleaded.

Grover seemed to like this. Percy watched in amusement. "All right. But if you ever..." he let the words hang in the air.

Percy wrapped one arm around grover and the other around Annabeth. "Finally, reunited again."

Everyone walked back to the dining pavilion and finished their dinners in silence.


End file.
